Erossa
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: Yuuko and Takeshi pose as the God's champions. Yuuri is the God reborn as a mortal. His guardian doesn't trust them, yet they're reunited in the end though. /Zelda AU./


***SPOILERS FOR** _ **SKYWARD SWORD**_ **!***

x0x

There was a hearty grunt, a pair of thick hands pushing a large, beige stone slab to the right. Takeshi took a deep breath, running his right hand across his forehead. Finally, he thought, as his partner, Yuuko manifested right by him. As Takeshi clapped the dust that sat on his hands form the slab, Yuuko whipped her head around the strange room they were in. There were pillars on both sides of the room, with long, dark brown torches before them, their flames glowing on the marble surfaces. Takeshi walked over to his friend, putting a hand on her shoulder, but then Yuuko jerked away. The sounds of a small harp radiated in the air, filling her ears with nothing but sweet, sugary, essence. There right before them, on the top of a set of stairs, were two figures.

"Yuuri!" she breathed. She strode over to him quick as she could, as Takeshi groaned, following suit.

"After you, Your Almighty," the silver-haired figure told, gesturing Yuuri to the beam of light that he created for them.

"Yuuri!" Yuuko called out, only much more loud for her lost friend to hear.

The boy in question paused, turning around and then smiling in complete joy. "Yuuko! Takeshi!" he held his hand out for them, as the other perched the harp he played on his chest. The silver-haired person though narrowed his eyes. Just when Yuuri could run down to meet his friends the former placed his hand before him.

Yuuri turned to him. "V-Viktor?"

Yuuko and Takeshi paused as well. The former frowned.

"Restrain yourself, Your Almighty; you cannot go to them. Remember what we discussed; concentrate on the task at hand." He ordered Yuuri through his tight, black mask.

"'Ey, what's the big idea, pretty boy?" Takeshi snapped at strange man that by Yuuri's side, most likely his bodyguard. Though, he would not be heeded, as Yuuri looked at the ground below him. And then he averted his eyes to his two friends—a somewhat serious face on his person.

"I'm sorry, guys, I… have to go." He simply said in a very somber ton, bobbing his chin at every word. He turned around, his blue robes swishing in the air. He stepped into the light that Viktor created, and then was engulfed by the beams from it. Viktor huffed, throwing the silver bang on his head up before it came back down. He began to follow right behind His Almighty. Both teens, with determination being spelled all over Yuuko's face, ran up the stairs, destined to meet up with their friend.

Before he could even set his toes on the light, Viktor turned his head to the two children, one brow raised up.

"Halt!" he called out, holding his arm up like an officer. Both kids halted, Takeshi skidding.

Viktor was _far above_ maiming ladies and other females, but he told Yuuko, "You two are far too tardy." He lifted his chin up at them as if they were bugs and he was a nobleman. "Seeing you, I fear that the God is mistaken for his choice of champions," he edged closer to them. At the same time, Yuuko and Takeshi stepped back as if Viktor was a demon. "If this is true, then there is no hope to protect the God Erossa from those who are attackers."

Yuuko appeared astonished, but she carried a frown on her face. She took notice that he was wearing nothing but baggy pants and a leather strap over his chest.

Viktor tilted his head at her. "Do my words burn you? Do they pierce you through your heart?"

"At least I don't look like a belly dancer," Yuuko countered at him, pointing his chest.

Viktor huffed through his nostrils, "Let my words then; I sent your friend to learn more of the fate in which he is destined to play in. If you two wish to help His Almighty, you must all show a shard of Courage and face the trials set out before you." He explained with his finger tapping around. "Only when you've conquered the trials, you will be of use to your friend, Yuuri. No sooner. You understand, child?"

"Yes," Yuuko stared him down.

Without a word, Viktor turned away, walking straight to the beam and disappearing.

Yuuko turned back as Takeshi griped, "The nerve of that dude! Who does he think he is; Yuuri's our friend."

"He is, but that man has more power than both of us combined," Yuuko said to Takeshi. She turned back to where the beam was. "I don't want to say it but, he's strong enough to keep Yuuri safe."

x0x

The trials were done with all of Yuuko's and Takeshi's arrows, potions, and sword attacks. Yet, their journey was far from over. Yuuri had been taken by a strange entity named Georgi, for his soul to be devoured by the demon that sleeps within the grounds of where they were. Yuuko and Takeshi were later thrown into combat with the beast that ate Yuuri's soul, but they slew it, together.

"Viktor, please come with us!" Yuuri pleaded with his guardian, holding onto his left hand.

"I cannot, Your Almighty, if I was to leave from this spot in time, it would lead to the mass deconstruction of this temple." He answered. The older young man stroked three fingers on his God's face. "Have no fear though—we will meet again in time."

Yuuri bit his lip because of it. Though, instead of shredding a tear, he pulled off one of the golden rings that were on his left hand. He held it to Viktor. "Here then, just so that we'll meet again."

Viktor's eyes softened. "…Thank you, Your Almighty."

Yuuri held onto Viktor's hand—and then carefully pushed the ring onto his finger. Yuuri smiled at him, ordering him, "And please, just call me Yuuri…" That was what he wanted out of Viktor; he had spent most of his life alone and was in dire need of a friend.

x0x

"There you guys are!" Mari exclaimed with pure expiration, running up to them. The three teens had walked through the Gate of Time.

"The Old Man and I knew you guys could do it," she said, her hand rubbing her younger brother's hair. She had missed him. Just behind them still in his black robe, was The Old Man. He stood up from his wooden, velvet chair, slowly looming up to Yuuko, Takeshi, and Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyes brightened, seeing something glitter on The Old Man's finger. _The ring he gave him._ No, the ring he gave to _Viktor_.

"…See?" The Old Man told him, smiling. "I am still here… _Yuuri._ "

Yuuri cupped his mouth. However, a series of flashing lights took over the old man from the bottom, going all the way up to the ceiling. Yuuko held onto her chest, just awestruck. What was going on? It wasn't time for the old man pass on, right? Even while half of Viktor had dissolved, he still had a smile on his face. His first and last one and the kids before him were the only people to ever notice it.

And then he was gone. He left nothing behind, even the ring Yuuri gave him.

"…Viktor…" Yuuri breathed. "...You'll always have a friend in me."

 **END.**

x0x

NOT TRAGIC! Viktor ascended into NIRVANA. NO serious injuries or what not. Anywhoo…. Zelda/YOI fics FTW!


End file.
